nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer
Spellcasting: Arcane (Charisma-based, no need for preparation, armor related chance of spell failure is a factor). Must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spell’s level to cast a spell. Class feature Sorcerers gain summon familiar at 1st level. Spellcasting Spells Level 0 *Acid Splash *Daze *Electric Jolt *Flare *Light *Ray of Frost *Resistance Level 1 *Burning Hands *Charm Person *Color Spray *Endure Elements *Expeditious Retreat *Horizikaul's Boom *Grease *Ice Dagger *Identify *Ironguts *Mage Armor *Magic Missile *Magic Weapon *Negative Energy Ray *Protection from Alignment *Ray of Enfeeblement *Scare *Shelgarn's Persistent Blade *Shield (spell) *Sleep *Summon Creature I *True Strike Level 2 *Balagarn's Iron Horn *Blindness/Deafness *Bull's Strength *Cat's Grace *Cloud of Bewilderment *Combust *Continual Flame *Darkness *Death Armor *Eagle's Splendor *Endurance *Flame Weapon *Fox's Cunning *Gedlee's Electric Loop * Ghostly Visage *Ghoul Touch *Invisibility *Knock *Lesser Dispel *Melf's Acid Arrow *Owl's Wisdom *Resist Elements *See Invisibility *Stone Bones *Summon Creature II *Tasha's Hideous Laughter *Ultravision *Web Level 3 *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance *Clarity *Dispel Magic *Displacement *Find Traps *Fireball *Flame Arrow *Greater Magic Weapon *Gust of Wind *Haste *Hold Person *Invisibility Sphere *Lightning Bolt *Keen Edge *Magic Circle against Alignment *Mestil's Acid Breath *Negative Energy Burst *Protection from Elements *Scintillating Sphere *Slow *Stinking Cloud *Summon Creature III *Vampiric Touch Level 4 *Bestow Curse *Charm Monster *Confusion *Contagion *Elemental Shield *Enervation *Evard's Black Tentacles *Fear *Ice Storm *Improved Invisibility *Isaac's Greater Missile Storm *Lesser Spell Breach *Minor Globe of Invulnerability *Phantasmal Killer *Polymorph Self *Remove Blindness/Deafness *Remove Curse *Shadow Conjuration *Stoneskin *Summon Creature IV *Wall of Fire Level 5 *Animate Dead *Ball Lightning *Bigby's Interposing Hand *Cloudkill *Cone of Cold *Dismissal *Dominate Person *Energy Buffer *Feeblemind *Firebrand *Greater Shadow Conjuration *Hold Monster *Lesser Mind Blank *Lesser Planar Binding *Lesser Spell Mantle *Mind Fog *Mestil's Acid Sheath *Summon Creature V Level 6 *Acid Fog *Bigby's Forceful Hand *Chain Lightning *Circle of Death *Ethereal Visage *Isaac's Greater Missile Storm *Globe of Invulnerability *Greater Dispelling *Greater Spell Breach *Greater Stoneskin *Legend Lore *Mass Haste *Planar Binding *Shades *Summon Creature VI *Tenser's Transformation *True Seeing *Undeath to Death Level 7 *Bigby's Grasping Hand *Banishment *Control Undead *Delayed Blast Fireball *Finger of Death *Great Thunderclap *Mordenkainen's Sword *Power Word, Stun *Prismatic Spray *Protection from Spells *Shadow Shield *Spell Mantle *Summon Creature VII Level 8 *Bigby's Clenched Fist *Blackstaff *Create Undead *Greater Planar Binding *Greater Sanctuary *Horrid Wilting *Incendiary Cloud *Mass Blindness/Deafness *Mass Charm *Mind Blank *Premonition *Summon Creature VIII *Sunburst Level 9 *Bigby's Crushing Hand *Black Blade of Disaster *Dominate Monster *Energy Drain *Gate *Greater Spell Mantle *Meteor Swarm *Mordenkainen's Disjunction *Power Word, Kill *Shapechange *Summon Creature IX *Time Stop *Wail of the Banshee *Weird Pre-release notes *Timestop is not in NWN2. *Fireball, Magic missile, dispel and summoning magics are highly likely to be in NWN2 as they are almost integral to the magic system of DnD. *'Lore' was used in NWN as a collective version of knowledge and other information skills. NWN2 will include it for the same reasons. NWN comparison *The discipline and parry skills were created by NWN and are not features of DnD 3.5. It is unlikely that they will re-appear in NWN2 as the were not considered particularly successful. External resources *NWNWiki:Sorcerer *NWNWiki:Lore Category:Base classes Category:Confirmed_features